Paris: The City of Love
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Wilbur and Violet have been traveling together for some time. They end up in Paris and meet a team of superheroes and their archnemesis. With time running out, can they help save the day? Super Hero Trio AU
1. Chapter 1

**Future Hero Trio**

**Paris: The City of Love**

**Disclaimer: You recognize it then it's probably not mine.**

It was just another day in Paris. The art was exquisite, the fashion was chic, and the food was tantalizing. The history, the atmosphere, and the romance led many a tourist into its loving embrace. The Eiffel Tower stood as a beacon. Some tourists came farther than others.

A bright light appeared in the sky. It descended upon the beloved tower before vanishing, but not before leaving something behind. Citizens ran with foreigners following their lead away from what was sure to be a fighting ground. From the rooftops came Paris' very own superheroes to save the day. Chat Noir and Ladybug. It was just another day in Paris.

The superhero duo paused to asses the situation at the base of the metal structure. They expected terrible costumed villains to fight and unakumatize. They were not expecting two dark haired teens arguing while sitting on the beloved landmark.

"It's always my fault," The boy huffed waving his arms around.

"Well, you are the time traveler."

"It's dimensional traveler." He pointed his finger at the girl, "And I'm not the one who used her powers with primitive and superstitious villagers."

"Well sorry for saving your life. Next time I'll let you get impaled."

"I said thank you."

"As I was about to be thrown into a volcano as a sacrifice!"

"Hey, I got us out of there."

"No, your little problem did," The girl yelled, "After it took us there in the first place."

"I really am sorry, Vi," The two Parisian barely heard the boy confess.

The girl sighed, "I know Wilbur. It's not really your fault. Let's just hope the locals here are more friendly."

"And less murder-y," Wilbur looked down for the first time and smiled, "Well it looks like the welcome committee is here. And no torches of pitchforks in sight,"

Vi also looked down before calling to the heroes, "We're coming down," She then encased herself and her companion in a ball of energy and levitated to the ground.

Once on the ground, Wilbur bowed dramatically, "I'm Wilbur Robinson of Todayland. Think the future with bubbles. And this lovely lady is Violet Parr. Kick ass super from a weird 60s world with…" Wilbur yelped as Violet foot made violent contact with his.

"This is why people always want to kill us," Violet complain, "You and your big mouth."

Chat grinned at the byplay while Ladybug groans, "There's two of them."

"I'm just trying to make a good impression. Your the one with the weird powers and the violent tendencies," Wilbur defended as he hopped up and down nursing his sore foot.

"So your superheroes from different worlds?" Ladybug tried to get back on track.

"No, I'm not a hero. No powers here, just a good looking guy with a genius father. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead in spandex, it makes everyone look awful. No offense."

"How is that not offensive. They're clearly wearing spandex."

"Oh come on, she looks like she's just in a headless morphsuit and he has a belt tail and a bell. I thought we were in the fashion capital of the world."

"Hey!" The two native heroes called out in indignation.

"No offense."

"So I probably look awful then too?"

"What!? No of course not. I just thought..."

"Wilbur, you never think before you do anything. I'm so tired of trying to clean up your messes." Violet sighed before walking away.

"And I thought you were bad with women."

"I'm not that bad," The blond defended.

"I am," Wilbur groaned, collapsing against the metal tower.

* * *

"Such power. You don't need some weakling trouble magnet dragging you down. You are a leader, not a babysitter. You are not invisible. He doesn't see you or your power. He doesn't appreciate you. Make him notice you." Hawk Moth's voice spoke into her mind. She knew she should ignore it. Fight it. But the voice was right. "Become Radiation and burn all those that have refused to see you."

He grabbed a butterfly from the air. Cupping it in his hand, he turned it dark, commanding it to go akumatize his next victim. This girl had more power then he'd ever seen, with her under his command, he would finally defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir. Taking their kwamis, he could finally achieve his dream. Radiation would cure his pain.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Wilbur moaned dragging his hands through his once immaculate dark locks. Looking down one unfamiliar street then the next.

He had spent time, at the base of the tower, explaining his dimensional condition to the two heroes. He'd hoped Violet would come back if he talked long enough. She didn't. And Chat and Ladybug had to leave because of some time limit and secret identities. Stupid heroes probably already knew each other anyway. They promised to be back soon. They also promised to find Violet as civilians. They made him promise to wait for them all at the Eiffel tower.

He once made a promise to never touch the time machine. His best friend was his dad when the man was twelve. He apparently wasn't very good a keeping promises.

Wilbur fell to his knees in pain. He clutched his chest feeling the pressure of energy inside him increase. He couldn't hold it back for long. If he wasn't touching Vi, when it exploded out of him, he'd leave without her. He couldn't face traveling the multiverse alone again.

Violet was right; she was always right, just like his mom. This whole thing was his fault and he always seemed to make it worse. It started when he screwed up dad's experiment, leading him to absorb all the whatchamacallit energy, leading him to teleport at random intervals when it built up enough and couldn't be contained in his body anymore. His family was probably going crazy, well crazier, with worry. And his dad no doubt blamed himself. But it wasn't just his family suffering anymore. He grabbed Violet's hand trying to stay somewhere for once and he dragged her away from her world. He didn't mean to but he couldn't honestly say he was sorry he did. She became his new human best friend after his dad grew up. He would have given up or died long before now if she hadn't been there leading the way; planning ahead and protecting them both. She was in this mess because of him; he had promised to get her back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Hero Trio**

**Paris: The City of Love**

**Disclaimer: ****You recognize it then it's probably not mine.**

"Finally some excitement," Radiation smirked, "Look who finally decided to show up."

Wilbur turned around to face his friend's voice, "Violet?" It was his superhero friend but not. Her normal costume had darkened to a sicking purple and her easy self-assured smile had become sinister. He had promised to get her home. This was not home. At home she was a hero, here she wanted to be anything but. He felt the energy building up in his chest as he vainly tried to hold it back. He was running out of time. He needed to fix Violet. He needed to fix this mess before he disappeared again. He doubled over in pain with a groan as a strong pulse of energy built up.

He opened his clenched eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek, "Oh, Willy, you messed up again. And daddy's not here to clean up your mess."

"I can clean up my own messes," Wilbur hissed through clenched teeth, Radiation just laughed.

"Wilbur!" Ladybug called out, back in costume. She and Chat were running towards them. Drawing their weapons the two Parisian heroes feel into a fighting stance as they approached the newly akumatized villain.

"Found her," Wilbur gave a small humorless laugh.

"I think she found you," Chat joked, "I can see you two have chemistry but I think it's time for some decontamination!"

Wilbur barked out a real laugh as the two girls frowned in disgust.

"Stop encouraging him, Wilbur," Ladybug sighed.

"Why?" The boys asked in stereo.

"He's a riot, so punny."

"Yeah, I'm punny, Bugaboo." The blond paused then asked, "Hey, can I use that?"

"Great, now there are two idiots that don't know when to shut their mouths. I guess I'll just have to silence them both. " Radiation smiled evilly before shooting dark energy towards the two boys.

"Some people just don't have a sense of humor," Chat bemoaned as he dodged the attack and pulled Wilbur to safety behind a brick wall.

"I know, just pour some water on your head," Wilbur agreed in a verbal toast that just confused the other boy.

"Chat, focus," Ladybug was fighting the more experienced otherworldly hero alone. She was losing. She needed her partner's help but she wouldn't admit it.

The feline hero, used to her ways, knew what she was asking made ready to jump into the fight. "Yes, Milady." With one last glance to make sure the boy he'd just saved was still safe, he focused on the task of defeating Radiation.

Even two against one with a home-field advantage, Wilbur could see they were struggling. He didn't have time for a long fight. He never realized how much anger Violet was hiding. She never seemed to hide or downplay her emotions, but apparently she didn't share everything. He wished his dad was here. He could fix this mess, he would know what to do. He wasn't smart like him.

But he did know strategy, between video games and playing charge-ball he knew how to play a board. He just needed to keep moving forward. He leaned around his protective wall and looked ahead. He smiled, he had a plan.

"Yo Chat," Wilbur called, "Come here."

The superhero hesitated before flipping back over to the wall.

"I need you to get Violet in line with that hydrant then get her good and soaked. It should work like a decontamination shower. Or probably be a shock to her system, making her powers need to recalibrate or something. Can you do it?"

"On it."

Wilbur watched the two heroes share a look before they began herding Violet towards the hydrant. Phase one was in the process he needed to start phase two. He ran to a fountain with a Plexiglas dome covering a model of Paris. Placing the Swiss Army knife, a gift from his dad, between his teeth he began to scale up the fountain. Once he reached the top he stopped to catch his breath.

"Chat Now!" Ladybug ordered.

"With Pleasure! Cataclysm!" Chat slashed open the hydrant, sending out a wave of water.

They didn't have much time. The water would only work for a minute. Clinging with one hand Wilbur used the screwdriver on his knife to quickly pry the dome off.

Sliding down the fountain one-handed was tricky but doable, barely. If his mom saw him doing it, she would've grounded him. Bruised and sore, but in one piece, he ran to his friend's side. Just in time. He threw the dome over her form just as she was going to shoot out another blast. The three on the outside exchanged a glance as the blast was contained. A dark butterfly flew from Violet, transforming her back into herself. Ladybug jumped into action, lifting the dome enough to release the bug.

"Lucky charm!" The red-clad hero whipped out her yo-yo like device and started spinning it. She captured the dark-colored bug, "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" As the white butterfly flew away she bid it farewell," Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"Cheesy, but effective." Wilbur clapped his hands in appreciation sliding tiredly down the side of the dome. He felt a bolt of energy shock through him. He closed his eyes as he fell to his side with a groan. He felt hands touching him.

"Stop," Wilbur tried to warn them away.

"Chat, is that from an akuma?"

"Uncertain, My Lady."

He felt the dome move away from his back, but he didn't have any energy to care if Violet was going to blast him or not.

"Step back," Violet knelt next to him, "Don't touch him."

"What? Why?" They asked, not sure if they should trust her or not.

"If you're touching him when he goes off you'll be sucked into another universe."

"Goes off!?" Ladybug looked down at what now looked like a ticking time bomb. All Wilbur had said was that he created portals to other worlds.

"Into another universe?" Chat wondered if his mom would be alive if he went into another universe.

"I'm fine. It's passed," Wilbur waved them off weakly before pushing himself up.

"For now," Violet looked unimpressed as she steadied his swaying form.

"You good?" Wilbur searched for the repressed anger in her eyes.

"I'm good. Sorry about going all Syndrome on you guys."

"Syn who?" Chat asked confused.

"Child hero to adult villain," Wilbur waved away his questions.

"Now what?" Ladybug asked, not knowing what to do with the two inter-dimensional travelers. One of which was set to go off, whatever that meant.

"Now, we wait," Violet smiled as she clapped a hand to her partner's shoulder, "Wait for time bomb over here to open a new portal."

"We may have to leave you guys if our powers run out," Ladybug warned.

"Why? We're leaving so we won't be a threat to your secret identities." Violet gave the two heroes puzzled looks.

"You guys don't even know each other's real name!" Wilbur exclaimed watching the two heroes share a look, "That's so lame."

"Security," Ladybug defended.

"Safety," Chat added at the same time.

"Oh come on in all the comics they are always in love with each other's alter egos and it so complicated and unnecessary. Just confess and kiss already."

"Sorry, Wilbur has a...different view of the world."

"Really? Your mom tries to adopt your father from the past one time, and I'm always the weird one now."

"What!?" The Parisian's shouted.

"Evil bowler hat, dinosaurs and time travel. Trust me it's a long story." Violet sighed.

"Hey, it's a way better story then when your boyfriend got mind-wiped by the Feds."

"For the last time, Tony's not my boyfriend. We're just friends now."

"Now?" Wilbur raised his eyebrows.

"It was a mutual breakup." Violet crossed her arms and glared.

"Vi!" Wilbur's eyes went wide with panic.

"I'm here," the superhero reassured her partner, grabbing his hand.

A circle of light began to engulf them.

Then three flashes of light happened almost simultaneously. Wilbur's hand snaked out to grab Violet's other hand as the largest light engulfed them completely. The two smaller lights faded quickly. As the two-dimensional travelers were teleported away they heard their two new Parisian friends' surprised voices exclaim.

"Adrian!?"

"Marinette!?"

"Without fail, they always know each other." Wilbur laughed into the light.


End file.
